Field of The Invention
The invention relates to color scanners, and comprises a scanner controller for efficiently generating the necessary color driving signals for an output device such as a color printer or the like.
B. Prior Art
Color reproduction is assuming an increasing role in the communication of information, since the information content of color presentations is often substantially greater than that of the corresponding black-and-white presentations. However, because of the increased information content, the memory, processing and other demands imposed by color reproduction are also generally much greater than those for black-and-white reproduction, and this has served to restrict the wider use of color.
In particular, color graphic printers are being used more frequently and in a wider range of applications. However, the color-reproduction quality of these is generally quite low, at least with respect to those which are priced to compete in the general home and office market. This is in part a function of the limitations imposed by the inks, among other elements, and in part a function of the stringent requirements which must be met to satisfy the visual senses.
For example, in reproducing a graphic image, slight color differences between the original and its reproduction are generally readily detectable by the unaided human eye, and may render the reproduction unacceptable for many purposes. To enhance the faithfulness of the reproduction, it is usually necessary to increase the amount of information in the original that is attempted to be carried through to the reproduction. For example, a scanner having a comparatively high resolution may be used. However, this increases the complexity, and thus the cost, of the requisite image processing elements. Accordingly, high quality image reproduction devices have not heretofore been available at reasonable cost in the home and office product market.